Yūgo
Yūgo (ユーゴ'', Yūgo''), also written Hyugo, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is the Synchro Dimension counterpart to Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūri (from the Fusion Dimension). Appearance Similarly to his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo has dual hair color. The front bangs of his hair are blonde and the base hair that sits on his head is blue. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Yuugo face.jpg|Yūgo's face. Yuugo appeared.jpg|Yūgo's face veiled by his helmet. Personality Yūgo is shown to be very impulsive and short tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yūgo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yūto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yūya Sakaki (Though in the latter's case, they were the one who attacked first). Once he has set his mind on something, he has a tendency to always takes action first before thinking and spare no time to listen to what others said. This makes him extremely unaware of his surroundings since he was too focus on his goal at the moment, as he failed to notice Yūya at all during his Duel against Yūto, despite Yūya talking to him constantly throughout the Duel. He is also straight forward, always speaking what on his mind without any regards for other people's feelings, something that his childhood friend, Rin, always scolds him for. Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo speaks in rough manner almost comparable to that of a delinquent especially when he is angry (always referring others as "Teme" and often cursing "Chikusho!", which are the rude forms of "You" and "Damn" in Japanese), which gives him an impression of a rude boy. Despite his short temper and rudeness, Yūgo is actually a kind person at heart, especially towards Rin whom he has feelings for. He himself is also aware of his short temper and apologise immediately once he realized if it upsets someone. Abilities Yūgo is able to travel through different dimensions with the power of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", though he has no control over when he travels, nor which dimension he travels to. Yūgo believed that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" felt his desire to save Rin but later realized that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" guided him to where Yūri and later Yūto were. Like his Dimensional counterparts, Yūgo can enter the state of Berserk Mode. Unlike Yūto and Yūya who appear unable to remember what happened when entering the state, Yūgo appears to able to retain a glimpse of his memory while in Berserk Mode, as shown when he was able to remember Yūya who was protecting Yūto while he was in Berserk Mode. He is a highly skilled D-Wheel pilot, he frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside Duels. Yūgo displays on occasion the strange ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts when he is dueling. In this state, Yūgo and his counterpart's personalities are mixed together, causing both parties to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking the same words and moving in the same manner. The first instance of this happened in his duel with Yūto, where they both entered Berserk Mode. Later, this incident repeated itself with Yūya, where Yūgo copies Yūya's catchphrase and grabs an Action Card in the same way Yūya would. When the duel ends, both Yūgo and his counterpart snap out of it and appear to be unaware of what transpired in that brief period of time. Etymology His name, Yūgo (ユーゴ) is often confused with Yūgō ( , ''Fusion), causing most people (mainly the Resistance) to mistake him for a "Pawn of Fusion". This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. History Past While growing up, Yūgo and Rin were raised as orphans in the slums of City as Commons. Inspired by Jack Atlas, he and Rin perfected their Dueling skills to compete in the Friendship Cup to challenge Jack to a Riding Duel. Together, they built a D-Wheel to achieve their dream. A few years later, Rin was being targeted by Yūri as per the Professor's orders, and Yūgo rode around looking for her. However, when he found her, Yūri had already defeated Rin and disappeared. Shortly afterwards, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and teleported Yūgo to Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension. There, Yūgo searched for Rin and but instead spotted Yūto. Yūto accused Yūgo of being a member from Academia, and Yūgo challenged him to a Duel in response. Yūto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and Yūgo grout out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" but fled when Shun Kurosaki and other members of the Resistance came to Yūto's aid. Maiami Championship Arc Rematch Against Yūto .|left]] Yūgo arrived in the Standard Dimension via Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. He crashed into a pole and started complaining about it until Yūto noticed him. The two then started a Duel with Yūya Sakaki watching. He battled with his D-Wheel and brought out his ace and permitted Yūto to do the same so that they could "settle the score". However, they then went berserk, and Yūto gained the upper hand and began to obliterate "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". However, Yūya stopped him and helped Yūto break out of berserk mode. Unfortunately, Yūya couldn't snap Yūgo out of berserk mode, and Yūgo proceeded to defeat Yūto. After the Duel, Yūgo returned to his normal state of mind, unaware of what he has done. He transported away by a bright light afterwards. Battle Royale Yūgo returned to the Standard Dimension by the same mean of transport during the Maiami Championship Junior Youth Battle Royal. He arrived in the Iceberg Area, wondering whether he had traveled back in time or it as an apocalyptic future. He spotted Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda of the Ryozanpaku School, calling out to them. They mistook him for Yūya and challenged him into a Duel, prompting Yūgo to indignantly declare that his name is "Yūgo". Yūgo quickly defeated them in a Duel and yelled out to see if there were any other people nearby. Yūgo went to the Volcano Area where he noticed the Obelisk Force turning the Youth Duelists into cards. With only Yū Sakuragi left standing, Yūgo joined the battle and quickly brought out his ace card and used its Special Ability to defeat the Obelisk Force. He later returned to the Iceberg Area, where he met Yuzu Hīragi. Mistaking her for Rin, Yūgo leapt off his D-Wheel and hugged her. As Yūya came in close proximity, Yuzu's bracelet shone and teleported her and Yūgo away. Synchro Dimension Arc Exchanging Information with Yuzu Yuzu's bracelet transported her and Yūgo back to the Synchro Dimension, Yūgo's homeland. Concerned for Yuzu's safety, he tried to wake her up, and was unprepared for her startled response to him being close to her, resulting in Yuzu pushing Yūgo into his D-Wheel. After checking up on his D-Wheel, he warned Yuzu to be careful around it, and when prompted, explained that they were in the City, his hometown. He was pleased when Yuzu got his name right and then angered when she asked if he was allied with the Fusion Dimension, realizing that she wasn't Rin, since Rin wouldn't have gotten his name wrong. Yuzu mentioned a Duelist who had kidnapped Rin, much to Yūgo's interest. He asked where the Duelist was now, but Yuzu admitted that she didn't know and explained that he'd vanished when Yūgo showed up. Yūgo explained to Yuzu that she was in the Synchro Dimension, and reassured her that he'd been surprised the first time he'd crossed dimensions as well, which had been after Rin was kidnapped, upon which he'd found himself in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland. Yuzu informed Yūgo that Yūto hadn't been the person that had kidnapped Rin, and that he was in fact trying to find someone precious to him as well, like Rin was to Yūgo. Yūgo was quite surprised, and he denied, blushing, that Rin was his girlfriend when Yuzu asked him about it. Yūgo explained to Yuzu that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" had transported him across dimensions, and they realized that the Duelist that had kidnapped Rin must have been nearby the first time he Dueled Yūto. Yuzu explained about her and Yūgo's Dimensional counterparts, suggesting that those with the same face may be drawn to one another, and Yūgo remembered in shock that the Duelist that had been with Yūto before (Yūya) had had the same face as him. Yuzu explained about the four dimensions, as well as the goals of the Academia and the Professor. Pleased that he knew where Rin was, Yūgo suggested that they storm the Academia using Yuzu's bracelet, but Yuzu explained that it only worked when Yūya was around, which prompted Yūgo to suggest that they bring Yūya here. But Yuzu told him it was impossible because Yūya is not here and broke down in tears. Realizing that he has upset her, Yūgo apologized, handed Yuzu a handkerchief and admitted that he couldn't control "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" either. He once again apologise, revealing that Rin had always scolded him for his tendency to talk without thinking first like a mother, causing Yuzu to giggle. Yūgo vs. DC-227 They were interrupted when the Tops finally noticed them, and they fled on Yūgo's D-Wheel. Yūgo explained the competitive society of the City to Yuzu, as well as the history of the Duel King, Jack Atlas, whom he and Rin had idolized and built their D-Wheel for the purpose of Riding Dueling. A Security member arrived, and Yūgo attempted to outpace him, explaining that their trespass would mean being sent to a Facility if they were caught. The Duel Chaser forced a Riding Duel, and Yūgo asked for Yuzu's name, since he hadn't before. Telling her to hold on tight, he began the Riding Duel. Yūgo took the first turn and quickly summoned his "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" to deal 500 damage to DC-227. Yuzu quickly complained that it'd be dangerous to Duel while driving. Melissa Claire soon appeared to broadcast the Riding Duel, prompting Yūgo to ask 227 to not let the audience waiting. 227 used his "Goyo" Synchro Monsters to steal Yūgo's monsters, much to his annoyance. When Yūgo was seemingly about be defeated by his own "Hyperspeedroid Chanbarider", he countered with "Dice Roll Battle" to bring "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and forced 227's monsters to attack it. Yūgo also used the effect of "Chanbarider" to activate the effect of "Clear Wing" and defeat 227. Security had prepared a barricade to stop Yūgo, but he effortlessly jumped over it and escaped. Yūgo and Yuzu were branded as wanted fugitives in the City afterwards. The next day, Yūgo and Yuzu attempted to warn the City about the Interdimensional Domination but no one believed them, prompting Yūgo to prove their claims by attempting to travel dimensions with "Clear Wing", only to fail embarrassingly. They escaped when the Tops started to call the Security. Pre-Friendship Cup Yūgo and Yuzu went back to the orphanage where he and Rin grew up. Yūgo lent Rin's room key for Yuzu to use so she can change her clothes and take a bath since her size is the same as Rin and her body stinks, enraging Yuzu who slapped him with her paper fan. Yūgo checked his D-Wheel while waiting for Yuzu who was taking a bath. When Yuzu came out, Yūgo once again mistook her as Rin for a moment and about to hug her, but able to prevent himself from doing so as Yuzu prepared her paper fan that reminded him she is not Rin. While fixing his D-wheel, Yūgo informed Yuzu that he had signed them for the next Friendship Cup, telling her that she could just tell about the Fusion Dimension in front of crowds, much to Yuzu's dismay. Friendship Cup Exhibition Duel Yūgo and Yuzu decided to watch the Exhibition Duel at the City's Duel Stadium and arrived there just as the Duel started. Both were shocked when Melissa announced that Yūya will be Jack's opponent. Yūgo felt sorry for Yūya as he revealed that Exhibition Duel is held every year to remind people of Jack's power as Duel King and thus, Jack's opponent is seen nothing more than a sacrifice to increase Jack's popularity. Yūgo excitedly watched the Duel, impressed by both Yūya's and Jack's Entertainment Duel. When Yūya lost, Yūgo tried to assure Yuzu who was trying to go to Yūya's side that he will be okay. Both were interrupted by two men who appear to be Securities and then three other Security members requested them to come with them quietly, but the two men defended Yūgo and Yuzu, telling them that the Council has ordered for the two to be left alone until the end of Friendship Cup. Yūgo and Yuzu were taken to their rooms, assuring them that Yūya is also in the same building but are not allowed to meet during their stay. While Yūgo was enjoying himself in his room, he was unaware of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" resonating with Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and Yūto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Abilities Like his Xyz and Standard dimensional counterpart, Yūgo is capable to enter a state called Berserk Mode. This state is entered when Yūgo is under influence of his Dragon or his dimensional counterparts'. Entering this state causes Yūgo to be blinded by rage and only think of defeating his opponents by any means necessary. Since this state is entered without realizing, Yūgo has no recollection of what he has done while entering this state. However, unlike his dimensional counterpart, Yūgo is able to remember a glimpse of what happened, as shown when he was able to remember Yūya protecting Yūto while he Dueled the latter in this mode. As a Riding Duelist, Yūgo is very skilled in Riding Duel, able to effortlessly jumped over the barricade used to block those who are riding D-Wheels while keeping his speed. He is knowledgeable of D-Wheel mechanism as he and Rin able to build one on their own and how to fix it. Deck Speed Roid Yūgo uses a "Speedroid" Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and "Speedroid Beigomax" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. He also includes several cards that allow him to Synchro Summon using materials in the Graveyard. Duels Trivia * Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūgo is the only one who doesn't wear a cape (or any clothes that make it look like one). * Interestingly throughout the series, whenever someone mistook him for his dimensional counterparts, he always thought they got his name wrong instead of thinking they mistook him for someone else. Ironically, he sometimes mistook Yuzu as Rin. * Yūgo's voice actor and his Xyz Dimension counterpart, Yūto's voice actor are twins. * Based on the opening for season 2, it is more than likely he and Yūya will engage in a Riding Duel during the Friendship Cup. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension